Beware The Beast
by J. Maria
Summary: COMPLETE Part One of the Not So Bad Girls Series. An Unlikely hero is foreseen. . . can she handle it?


A/N: On review of all that I've been writing lately, I needed to do some real humor. SO, this is a one shot, but another story is going to follow this. I'm a very eccentric author, and that's just a nice way to say I'm seriously weird. As always, how'd I do?

Oh, and Spoilers are kinda through You're Welcome. (Only the stuff involving Lindsay is involved (like how no one knew it was him) but a little different.)

**__**

Beware The Beast

You could hear her cheap Payless pumps clippity-clomping down the stone hallways of the Department of Mysteries. She looked small, annoyed, and severely concerned. But then that was her Monday morning look.

She wasn't supposed to be in here, but she was. They had sent her here, and what more was she than a puppet to the Senior Partners? Her perfectly coiffed hair bounced like the other parts of her body that was enhanced on the company dime. She smirked. Being a corporate puppet had it's perks.

Eve cast a tentative glance at the large doorway. Sidestepping a table, she walked over to the shelf that held a long row of glowing orbs. She reached for the one they had told get.

There was a loud popping sound as her hands nearly surround the orb.

"I'd hold it right there, Eve." She groaned as her boss's voice rang through the air.

Eve turned to face Angel, Spike and an old white bearded man. She cocked her head down and to the right, a disbelieving smile on her lips.

"Didja really think you'd get past wizards, you stupid bint?" Spike chuckled.

"The Tiny Texan's spells don't work here, Eve." Angel said.

"Well, it was worth a shot." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How long were you playing him, Eve?"

She smiled. Angel was quick. He knew that the Senior Partners had sent her to Lindsay as a decoy.

"How many _bleedin'_ games are you playing?" Spike demanded.

"Oh, more than you can count. . .sober that is."

"You're clever."

"I aim to please, as Angel well remembers." Eve said, smiling.

He shot her a deadly look. The third man had not decided to speak yet. Angel strode forward, positioning between the orb and Eve.

"What's the prophecy, Eve? What's it about?" Angel demanded. "Is it about the Shanshu?"

Eve burst out laughing. She shook her head at him.

"Not everything is about you or your little girlfriends, Angel."

"No. It was not about that." The man spoke from beside Spike.

Eve and Angel turned to face him. Albus Dumbledore had been keeping an eye, when he had one to spare, on them. He smiled to them, and turned to speak to Spike.

"It hasn't to do with you either, William. Nor with Liam." He turned to smile at Eve. "No, it is the Prophecy of the Beast."

Eve went pale. He knew. He smiled at her. 

"Yes, and isn't it fortunate that you brought exactly the right person along with you today." He smiled at the dropped jaws of the two vampires, as a voice emerged from behind him.

"Boss? Did you need some help, cuz I can beat her up again!" a voice chirped from the back of the room.

The blond vampire gave the three men a big toothy grin, as she waved to Eve. The rest of them wore dark colored clothing. This girl wore a bright pink tube top and pink floral printed skirt.

"What?" She asked, as they all turned to stare at her.

"Harmony's in the prophecy?" Spike shouted.

"Yes."

"Harmony?" Angel demanded.

"Yes."

She blinked a few times, then turned to stare at the man.

"I'm in a prophecy?"

"Yes, Miss Kendall."

"This is so cool!" She said clapping.

Dumbledore smiled at her. He strode forward, collected the globe and led the way out of the room. Eve and Angel followed him. Spike gave Harmony a disgusted look.

"I'd take a peek at what that says." He nodded to the label on the shelf, "Before you get your knickers in an all powerful twist." With that the platinum bleached vamp strolled out of the room.

Harmony creeped forward. She squinted her eyes as she read the black ink on the label. 

"_Prophecy of the Beast. _Beast." Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Hey, does that mean I'm gonna be eaten by a demon?" Her voice was a tad hysterical.

"You are thick, aren't you?" Spike's voice lilted back to her. "You _are _a beast, Harm."

She blinked again. Then smiled.

"Right, I knew that." Her matching chunky sandals clomped loudly on the floor as she raced after him.

A/N 2: How'd I do? Look to the conclusion of this in Wild Cherry. So endth the first part of Not So Bad Girls series. (oh, might have spelled shanshu wrong. I forget if it's z or s at the end.)


End file.
